


Interlude

by starsurfer108



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: Integra states her feelings at Alucard's funeral.Except, he's already dead.Short, WAFFy. (in my mind!)





	

Integra steeled herself, eulogising the faithful servant on the slab before her in front of the remaining Hellsing troops.

She couldn’t believe that he was gone. Their secret weapon. Their secured future.

She kept hope for their organisation alive as a leader should, ignoring practicalities.

At the end of her speech, those in attendance saluted and left the area.

“I’d like a moment alone, Walter,” she said.

Her butler nodded and withdrew.

Now by herself, she took timid steps towards him. His body was so lifeless. It seemed fitting that he end this way, surrounded by granite demons on various tombstones.

“Oh, Alucard,” she whispered, placing her forehead on his. “Why did you have to leave us? Why did you have to leave _me_? Don’t you know that I’m just a scared little girl without you?”

She stumbled backwards, leaning against a wall, allowing herself a brief moment of grieving. Then she tightened her fists; there was work to be done.

“Why didn’t you say so?” came a booming voice.

“Alucard?” she gasped as he sat up. Then she frowned, angry at being duped.

“Please don’t be upset, Master,” he said genially. “I’d said before that I’m already dead. All I was doing was restructuring after my last battle.”

She narrowed her eyes, knowing that the cat had been let out of the bag. This was the first time she’d showed vulnerability before him.

She shuddered as he took slow steps towards her, not knowing how she would now be regarded.

“I’ve always seen you very clearly, my Master,” he said, grinning.

She looked at him, relieved.

“Are you feeling better now?” he asked.

She nodded, smiling, and they turned to get back to work.


End file.
